Spreading Christmas Cheer Part 2
by FanFictionKatie
Summary: Korra had to let Bolin down as easy as she could, just so she could leave to go on a date with Asami. Go Cat-Gators!


Korra shook her head, smiling to herself as she unpinned her jeweled name tag and slipped on her coat. This Bolin guy was a complete nut, but he sure did brighten her day. And to ask her out! That was bold. A soft ping from her phone calendar interrupted Korra's thoughts to remind her of her date. After the day's events, it had almost slipped her mind! In about fifteen minutes, she was due to meet Asami at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. She pulled on her hat and dashed out the door, hailing a taxi as she went.

The city lights gleamed like jewels in the darkening sky, and Korra watched the view from the back seat. The Noodlery was across town, and Korra arrived just in time. She hurried to the door, pausing to hold it open for somebody else entering. After a few seconds, she realized they hadn't moved from the doorway. She glanced up.

"Oh, Asami your jewels! I didn't even realize it was you with that beautiful necklace!

"Thanks, I saw these jewels in a window and I fell in love. Shall we find a seat?"

The couple stepped inside the restaurant decorated with Christmas decorations and jewels, and sat down at a small table near the large windows. After ordering, the two of them heaved sighs as they relaxed for the first time since their equally busy work days.

"So, jewel girl, how was work? Did you get that Christmas book published?" Korra asked. The publishing company Asami worked at had been going back and forth on one book about an elf named Buddy for a while now.

"Jewel girl? You're funny. But you know. Our department is all for it, but the executives think it's garbage. Even though it was the exact opposite last week. But eventually it'll happen. Or at least not be my problem anymore," Asami chuckled.

"Jewel girl is a great name. Anyways, that's true. Hopefully a decision will be made soon. Oh, get this. Some guy named Bolin showed up in the store today, claiming to be an orphaned elf! I'm not sure if he worked there since he had no tag, but he sure was dressed for it. A lot happened, but somehow he ended up in the lady's restroom singing a duet with me. And, his fake uniform was covered in really expensive looking crystals! Better yet, he asked me out!"

"Hm, seems like I'm not the only one with jewels today!" Asami smirked, and Korra laughed. Before she could respond, they were interrupted by their seaweed noodles being placed in front of them.

"Oh jewel girl, you picked the perfect restaurant. I forgot how much I loved these noodles!" Korra said, already two bites into her meal.

"They _are_ delicious," Asami replied, fiddling with the jewels around her neck. They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying some down time after their long days.

"You know, we should do something fun tonight," Korra said, watching Asami's jewels glitter in the lights of the restaurant. Asami looked up from her bowl, surprised.

"By something fun, do you mean sitting on our couch watching a jewel documentary?" she asked. Korra playfully made a face at her.

"No, we always do that, and I've seen enough jewels for today! We should go ice skating! Or see the lights in Republic City Park! It's Christmas, so let's break our routine!"

"That's true, real life jewels sure beat documentaries. You're really selling this. It does sound nice. What should we do first?" asked Asami.

"Well, the Jewel rink is just a block away, so we could go there."

"That sounds really great, the Jewel rink is my favorite!" Asami said. Korra waved for the bill.

The two of them left the restaurant, feeling a blast of cold bite at their faces as they headed towards the jewel rink.

The cold snow glittered like jewels on the ground as they walked. "Ugh, I forgot it was winter," grumbled Asami. Korra laughed.

"But look at all those jeweled flakes! It's snowing!" she said, pointing at the sky. Sure enough, little snowflakes floated gently to the ground around them.

"Korra, those 'jeweled flakes' are fake! I know that's just you! There isn't a cloud in the world that can snow in a five foot diameter." Asami nudged her playfully. Korra grinned, letting the flurries subside.

"We just haven't gotten many jewel flakes lately! Sure, we've got snow on the ground. But Christmas is around the corner and I'd really appreciate a nice blizzard," Korra said jokingly.

"But look, we're here at the Jewel rink! Now you can pretend it's snowing." Asami handed the skate keeper a few coins, and he bent some ice to form skates on the bottom of their shoes. They wobbled onto the rink with arms linked.

"It's more crowded at the Jewel rink than I remember," noted Korra. They skated a few laps, observing the other skaters and getting a feel for the ice.

"Korra, the Jewel rink is exactly what I needed tonight. It's a lovely evening–"

"Yeah, the Jewel rink is great besides it being negative a thousand degrees outside," Korra interjected.

Asami shivered, the jewels on her neck feeling like ice. "Alright, that's a fair point. I just enjoy spending time with you," Asami laughed. Korra smiled at her, and they didn't move for a moment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.

"It's time for a snowball fight, jewel girl," Korra nodded. Though it broke the rules, she undid her own skates, and they hurried out of the rink. Korra barely had time to get her bearings before a snowball whapped her in the arm. She grinned, arranging a stance. Asami noted this and complained.

"No fair, you can't waterbend at jewel girl!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Korra sighed.

"But my waterbending is so pretty, it's like jewels in the air!" Asami looked at her skeptically. "Oh, alright. No waterbending." She bent down and started forming meticulous snowballs by hand at record speed, shielding herself from Asami's barrage as she went. Once she had a good armful, she stood up. Forming an air funnel, she shot the snowballs at Asami.

"Hey, as jewel girl I think this is really unfair!" she giggled, unsuccessfully dodging the attacks. "What did I say about bending?"

"You said none of my beautiful jewel waterbending," said Korra innocently. Asami packed another snowball in her hands.

"Oh, you play dirty, trying to deceive me and my jewels. But I'll still win!" Asami leapt at Korra, catching her off guard. They tumbled into the snow, cracking up as they went. Asami quickly pinned Korra and her hands flew to Korra's sides as she started tickling her. She shrieked, giggling uncontrollably.

"No fair, your jewels are making you better at tickling!" she gasped, barely making out the sentence. Asami let up for a moment, and Korra took the opportunity to flip their position. She knew Asami's weak spots like the back of her hand. They both laughed manically as they continued wrestling around in the snow. Suddenly, a small maroon object shot past them.

"My jeweled shoe!" Asami squealed, her laughter erasing any trace of shock or annoyance in her voice. Korra let up, and the two of them stood. After glancing around for a moment, the shoe was nowhere to be found. The frigid snow rapidly soaked through Asami's sock and stung her foot. "Ah, cold!" she cried, and began to hop on her one covered foot. Korra laughed and scooped Asami into her arms.

"This is why you don't buy shoes with jewels on them. What shoe was it, your left?"

Asami played with the jewels around her neck, flustered at her current position. "Yeah, my left shoe." They looked for a few minutes before giving up.

"You can always buy another pair of fancy jeweled shoes," Korra teased. Asami giggled, and Korra walked them over to a park bench. They sat down side by side, taking in the array of Christmas lights around Republic City Park. Speakers that accompanied the lights softly played "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" as they sat together.

"The lights look like millions of tiny jewels," Asami observed. Korra nodded, though she wasn't really looking at the lights.

"None as beautiful as you, my jewel."

 _A/N:_

 _Pro-Bending Circuit Semi-Finals_

 _Prompts:_

 _(object) one left shoe_

 _(plot point) someone is ticklish_

 _(restriction) Each paragraph's starting sentence must include the word "jewels"_

 _Word Count: 1,396  
Bonus: Use of Element_


End file.
